L'étrange sourire de la reine des citrouilles
by Moira-chan
Summary: La drôle d'histoire d'un chasseur de démons et d'un passeur blond, obligés à faire équipe pour bien des raisons. Mais pourquoi la reine des citrouilles sourit-elle alors que les corps des victimes ont disparu ? / Joyeux AkuRoku Day !
1. Underground

**Titre :** L'étrange sourire de la reine des citrouilles.

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Momo =D)

**Genres :** Romance, Surnaturel, Bizarrerie indescriptible

**Rating :** K+, voire T par précaution, mais rien de bien trash.

**Personnages :** Axel, Roxas, Demyx et quelques autres.

**Pairing :** AkuRoku, évidemment / Happy AkuRoku Day à touuus ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix/Disney.

**Résumé :** L'enquêteur Axel Curtis formait avec son camarade Demyx la meilleure équipe qu'il n'eût jamais existé. A l'exception près qu'Axel s'était spécialisé, à son grand malheur, dans la poursuite des démons ; alors, finalement, le passeur blond parviendra-t-il à le guider jusqu'aux réponses qu'il cherche ? Et la reine des citrouilles, pourquoi sourit-elle avec tant d'insistance ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Voici ma contribution pour l'AkuRoku Day 2011. Une fanfiction à chapitres, donc, même pas encore terminée... Je sais pas si ça sera long ou pas. xD Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'un scénario assez... Etrange, pas vraiment complexe, mais étrange. Il y a de fortes chances pour que les chansons que j'écoutais à la conception de l'histoire m'aient influencée... xD Si je devais néanmoins en retenir deux, ce seraient "Mrs Pumpkin comical's dream" (Hatsune Miku) et "Panda Hero" (Gumi).

Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous le répète : joyeux AkuRoku Day à tout le monde ! =D

(Et à ceux qui auraient lu mon autre fanfic AkuRoku, "Crushcrushcrush" ... Oui, c'est pour ce texte que je n'ai toujours pas publié le chapitre 7. xD Il viendra demain si tout va bien. ^^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'étrange sourire de la reine des citrouilles<strong>_

_Chapitre 1 : Underground_

Le métro parisien ; quelle merveille, s'exclamaient certains. Rapide et efficace – fort bon à satisfaire les lois de l'offre comme de la demande. On pouvait y enfourner pas mal de personnes, dans ces machins ; et tant pis si justement, on crevait de chaud parce qu'on était trop à l'étroit, tant pis si on se faisait parfois voler un ou deux trucs, tant pis si on se bousculait parmi. Tant que y'avait pas de mort, du moins, pas trop de morts accidentelles, on laissait faire et on aurait laissé faire pendant encore pas mal de temps si ce jour-là n'était pas arrivé.

Le lendemain de ce jour-là, Axel Curtis descendait à pas rapides les marches abandonnées depuis la veille de ce vieil escalier que des milliards d'hommes et de femmes avaient d'ores et déjà emprunté des millions de fois. Avec sa rambarde branlante et sa pierre que la pluie rendait glissante, il semblait conduire tout droit aux profondeurs sombres d'un enfer nouveau ; mais Axel avait vu pire – bien pire. Il pesta contre l'eau défilant par torrents sous ses yeux, se maudit d'avoir préféré la possibilité d'attacher ses longs cheveux roux en une haute queue de cheval à celle de couvrir son crâne d'un chapeau ; mais bientôt, la colère du ciel ne put plus l'atteindre. Il posa le pied sur la dernière marche en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour le dire – une lampe en grésillant attira brièvement son attention mais il veilla à ne pas se laisser distraire plus et poursuivit sa route. Bientôt, il atteignit les voies, ces longs serpents de fer s'étendant de toute leur longueur sous des kilomètres et des kilomètres de tunnels plongés dans la quasi-obscurité des souterrains, et un simple regard circulaire autour de sa position lui apprit qu'il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques instants.  
>L'inspecteur Muller n'était pas encore là et il se voyait dans l'impossibilité de commencer sans lui les investigations.<p>

D'un pas un peu lourd, comme fatigué – et il l'était, fatigué, après près de vingt minutes de marche sous un temps aussi calamiteux –, il se dirigea lentement vers l'un des sièges en plastique blanc – quoiqu'ils ne fussent plus très blancs sous les divers graffitis qui les recouvraient alors –, arrangés en rang clair et distinct, comme tous ces petits élèves bien sages dans leurs écoles, et s'y laissa tomber. Paix à l'âme des derniers écoliers sages, de toute façon, ce qui venait d'arriver avait de quoi les traumatiser bien assez pour les faire rejoindre le groupe déjà trop important des fauteurs de trouble.  
>L'inspecteur Demyx Muller, quant à lui, savait décidément se faire attendre ; tant et si bien que, parfois, Axel en était amené à se demander s'il n'était pas, secrètement, l'une des demoiselles dont parlait le proverbe. Mais tous deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps - si longtemps qu'aucun ne savait plus à quand remontait cette vieille amitié – et, depuis que le rouquin du duo avait découvert cette sorte de don qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ils avaient eu maintes fois l'occasion de travailler ensemble.<p>

Un don, hein, pensa le jeune homme. Cette étrange capacité à ressentir ce que les autres ne ressentaient pas, à entr'apercevoir ce que la plupart des gens ne voyaient pas – mais Axel s'était toujours dit que les gens ne faisaient simplement pas attention. Trop pressés, trop occupés, ils vivaient à deux cents kilomètres par heure et renversaient sur leur passage toutes les choses qu'ils ne jugeaient pas dignes de leur égard ; voilà pourquoi, ce jour-là, c'est-à-dire la veille de ce jour pluvieux où le dénommé Axel Curtis entendit dans le couloir désert du métro les pas rapides de son ami d'enfance et collègue Demyx Muller, l'on avait dans le métro parisien commis un attentat.

« Axel ! Lança l'inspecteur en accourant aux côtés de son camarade, relevant par la même occasion la capuche de son ciré jaune, un peu gamin dans son genre. Désolé du retard, y'a pas une équipe qui devrait bientôt arriver ?  
>– Ça, tu le sais mieux que moi, répondit nonchalamment le roux, et il se leva pour serrer rapidement la main que lui tendait son ami. D'ailleurs, et si tu me mettais au parfum de la situation, maintenant ? »<p>

L'air un peu gêné, Demyx passa la main dans sa multitude de cheveux châtains, un peu blonds selon les reflets que voulaient bien leur donner les néons du sous-sol, puis glissa les mains dans les poches de son ciré pour faire mine de se retourner.

« C'est un peu plus loin, fit-il, va falloir marcher. Tu viens ? Je t'expliquerai en route. »

L'autre acquiesça, bien qu'à contrecœur, et suivit le blond lorsque celui-ci sauta habilement sur la voie du métro ; mais envers et contre tout, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, non ; simplement que ça faisait froid dans le dos. Les courants d'air, léger, l'obscurité presque omniprésente, la pluie qu'il savait marteler avec violence l'épaisse couche de goudron, au-dessus d'eux ; tout ça ne faisait pas bon ménage, surtout pas après l'attentat de la veille. Et finalement, il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir envie que Demyx le « mette au parfum » de ces événements – d'autant plus que, pour qu'on l'appelât, il fallait que ces événements fussent foncièrement étranges. Ça fichait froid dans le dos, ouais – ça collait de sacrés frissons à la peau.

« Voilà l'affaire, poursuivit calmement l'inspecteur, mais quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait bizarrement, un peu comme une fausse note dans un superbe morceau. Hier après-midi, vers quatorze heures, un espèce de taré a commencé à tirer sur les passagers du métro, avant de tout faire sauter... C'est assez flou, mais on a affaire à un attentat-suicide, du moins, c'est ce qu'on pense.  
>– Mais je suppose que y'a pas que ça, dit alors Axel.<br>– En effet, on t'aurait pas appelé, si c'était que ça... Figure-toi qu'il nous manque des corps. »

Le rouquin, surpris, manqua de se prendre les pieds dans les rails que le duo suivait alors et adressa à son ami un regard incrédule ; comment ça, il leur manquait des corps ?

« On a réussi à savoir combien y'avait de gens, enfin, approximativement..., expliqua le policier. Mais on a beau avoir cherché, même sans avoir encore identifié les victimes, il nous manque bien une vingtaine de cadavres. »

Axel soupira et glissa ses mains dans ses propres poches, sans oser regarder son camarade. Il sentait deux grands yeux bleutés d'incompréhension posés sur lui ; et mieux valait ne pas montrer à Demyx qu'il se trouvait tout aussi décontenancé que lui. Voilà donc pourquoi on l'avait appelé ; certes. Mais jamais encore il n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre d'affaire – jamais encore il n'avait dû affronter de crime plus grave qu'un vol ou qu'une agression, et visiblement, le destin avait jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de passer au niveau supérieur.

« Et tu penses que c'est l'œuvre des démons ? Finit par lâcher le roux, bien qu'il fût d'ores et déjà certain de la réponse. »

Effectivement, il ne fallut pas vingt secondes à l'inspecteur pour acquiescer lentement, l'air grave. Le don d'Axel n'avait jamais servi à résoudre le moindre meurtre mais il fallait que cela change ; cela avait besoin de changer et cela changerait. Rapidement, le plus vite possible – comme le métro qui file à toute allure sur les rails qu'on lui a tendus en toile d'araignée, sous la terre. Simplement parce que, de tous les humains du monde, il devait bien être le seul à posséder la faculté de ressentir ce dont le commun des mortels ignorait toute l'existence, et ce que le reste appelait « démons ».

Le rouquin, derrière son camarade, poursuivit silencieusement sa route le long des rails ; il donnait l'air d'être calme, serein, incroyablement serein même, mais c'était une façade. L'air, l'atmosphère, l'environnement clos que formaient ces murs de béton armé, les rails ainsi que Demyx et lui-même cloîtrés comme dans un vieil ascenseur, comme dans la tour branlante d'un château fort, tout ça lui donner clairement l'impression d'être oppressé. Et puis l'odeur se faisait plus forte. Cette odeur si particulière. Celle qui titillait tous ses sens à la fois. Celle qu'il avait sentie des dizaines de fois et qui s'avérait toujours annonciatrice de bien des malheurs – l'odeur des démons. C'était pas vraiment une odeur, à vrai dire ; mais c'était pas non plus un son, une sensation, pas un goût ni une vision. Ça ne correspondait à aucun des cinq sens de l'être humain ; c'était plus profond et ça les employait tous à la fois. Ça provoquait des frissons dans le dos, des vertiges parfois, un drôle de goût en bouche, quelques flash lumineux à la vue, et y'avait bien quelque part dans l'oxygène l'odeur de la mort.  
>Un rat crevé. Ça sentait le rat crevé, dans ce tunnel.<p>

La rame de métro accidentée gisait quelques mètres plus loin.  
>Ah, se dit Axel, c'était peut-être pas un rat qu'avait crevé dans ce coin, finalement. L'odeur s'était faite plus forte. C'était dégueulasse, franchement dégueulasse, et ça aurait même pu le faire vomir s'il avait été de petite nature ; mais il en avait vu d'autres, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Fallait y aller.<p>

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'homme aux cheveux si flamboyants au cœur de ce gouffre si noir et si profond se dirigea vers le véhicule. Ses portes étaient ouvertes ; pas le moindre bruit à l'intérieur, mais les tremblements de ses épaules s'accentuèrent un peu lorsqu'il y grimpa péniblement. L'inspecteur Demyx était resté en arrière – mais y'avait rien d'étonnant à cela, Demyx avait toujours été un véritable froussard – et son camarade se maudit de n'avoir emporté, cette fois-ci, aucun chewing-gum à la menthe ; le goût contre son palais ne passait pas, tout comme ses yeux ne semblaient pas disposés à arrêter d'atténuer les couleurs qu'il apercevait si péniblement à la faible lueur des néons grésillant.

« Je vois que dalle, lança-t-il au policier, debout à l'extérieur. Par contre... »

Axel sauta à l'intérieur du métro et balaya les environs du regard. Les couleurs se mélangeaient un peu – toujours à cause de ce foutu don – mais il parvenait plus ou moins à distinguer les sièges, les barres de métal, les fenêtres. Seulement, il cherchait des indices – et c'était pas cette visibilité médiocre qui lui permettrait de trouver quoique ce soit.

« Demyx, t'as une lampe-torche, par hasard ? »

Sans un mot, l'inspecteur s'approcha, un peu timidement toutefois, et s'aida du marchepied du wagon pour tendre à son ami l'objet désiré ; tout aussi silencieusement, Axel s'en saisit et dirigea le faisceau lumineux vers le fond de la rame. Il s'y avança, fouilla un peu ; le rayon apparaissait jaune clair à sa vue légèrement troublée et semblait, de par sa candeur, nettoyer le plastique des vieux sièges – tout comme il y révéla bientôt une tache rougeâtre, luisante. Ça sentait le brûlé.

« Le wagon suivant a sauté, annonça Demyx, sans pour autant quitter son poste. Je sais pas si tu trouveras grand-chose.  
>– Je trouve que dalle, ouais, répondit l'autre, mais il semblait un peu nerveux. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'peux te dire, c'est que c'est bien l'œuvre des démons... Faut que j'revienne ce soir pour en savoir plus. »<p>

Avec un soupir, Axel revint sur ses pas. Ses chaussures frappaient doucement le plancher – ça faisait du bruit. Un bruit doux, calme, régulier au milieu des voix et des cris inaudibles que le roux croyait entendre. Il se concentra sur ce son et sauta bientôt à terre, entre les rails et le mur.  
>Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Demyx, ce dernier lui jeta un regard qui signifierait clairement que, ce soir-là, seul le rouquin remettrait les pieds dans ce métro.<p>

* * *

><p>Les tunnels du métro avaient beau être enfouis sous bien des mètres de terre, Axel pensait et continuerait à penser qu'il y faisait décidément bien froid.<br>Ce soir-là, du moins, il lui semblait que milles et un courants d'air devaient s'y infiltrer. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre frileux, pourtant ; mais son don, cette étrange capacité, ça jurait avec tous ses principes et ça paraissait prendre goût à transformer, un peu, tous ses sens - en même temps. Loin, loin derrière lui, un léger bruit se fit entendre ; tintement clair et net de la pierre qu'un quelconque rat ou courant d'air avait dû faire rouler, probablement. Il ne se retourna et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au métro renversé, à moitié explosé – quelques sons résonnaient dans sa tête et il fut secoué d'un long frisson, qui gravit en moins de quelques secondes la totalité de son échine dorsale, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il en avait l'habitude. Il ne put cependant retenir un soupir en s'approchant du véhicule, et tâcha de se montrer particulièrement silencieux.

Brusquement, un bruit se démarqua des autres.  
>Il y avait dans sa tête des voix. Légères, douces. Axel ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. C'était un murmure – un long, un interminables murmure, comme le grésillement d'un poste de radio qui ne parvient à atteindre aucune chaîne, aucun réseau. Et puis, il y avait aussi des cris. Inaudibles. C'était dérangeant. Le roux les entendait, ces cris, mais ne réussissait pas à les distinguer au milieu des voix ; il savait qu'ils étaient là mais il ne pouvait pas les écouter, y prêter attention. Oui, c'était vraiment dérangeant.<br>Mais au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un son plus clair, plus net aussi. Peut-être qu'il était réel – peut-être pas. On aurait dit une énième voix qui se démarquait sur les autres, parce qu'elle était plus proche. Parce qu'elle était plus mélodieuse, aussi, peut-être. Une chanson – c'était comme une chanson. Des notes qui se suivaient, les unes après les autres – et elles dansaient, elles valsaient et tournaient, et tournaient en rond, ça donnait mal à la tête.

Un peu déboussolé, Axel secoua la tête ; ses cheveux rouges, détachés, retombèrent bientôt sur ses épaules et leur contact frais sur sa nuque fut suffisant à le tirer de ses rêveries. A pas de loups, il s'avança en direction de la porte ; les armes n'avaient pas le moindre effet contre les démons, il le savait par expérience, mais il se maudissait quand même de ne s'être équipé que d'une lampe-torche – le métal froid d'un pistolet entre ses mains l'aurait rassuré.

On ne connaissait que peu de choses sur les démons, tout compte fait. Pas de races précises, juste des formes que seul Axel savait distinguer les unes des autres, quand celles-ci ne changeaient pas ; tous les fichiers qu'avait pu réunir la police ne correspondaient qu'aux multiples témoignages du rouquin. Personne pour les confirmer. Personne pour les infirmer non plus – et le jeune homme aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu assurer que les démons n'existaient pas ou plus. Mais il avait décidé de jouer les héros, une fois, de faire part de son don aux autres, de l'utiliser à bon escient ; maintenant qu'il se retrouvait mêlé à une affaire d'attentat, il ne faisait que payer le prix de sa naïveté.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, en fait. Du moins, pas vraiment. En fait, ce jour-là comme à chaque fois qu'il intervenait, seul, contre les démons – mais particulièrement ce jour-là –, c'était le même sentiment étrange et indescriptible qui s'emparait de lui ; un truc entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude qui le poussait à avancer autant qu'il le faisait hésiter. C'était étrange. Tout comme ce monde. Et celui des démons – pour autant qu'il en existât un. Ravalant sa salive, Axel s'accroupit et jeta un regard discret à l'intérieur du wagon – le noir complet.  
>Et puis une lueur.<p>

Le rouquin sursauta en apercevant la pâle lumière d'une bougie mais n'osa pas s'approcher plus. Il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un tenait cette bougie, quelqu'un la brandissait devant lui, et surtout, quelqu'un s'approchait. Inexorablement. La voix mélodieuse s'était tue dans sa tête.

Et ce quelqu'un, Axel put bientôt l'apercevoir.  
>A sa grande surprise, c'était un humain – du moins, en apparence. Visage pâle sous la lueur blafarde, pas très grand visiblement, et une cascade de cheveux blonds autour d'un visage où régnaient deux grands yeux bleus ; le bas du corps dans l'obscurité laissait deviner un pantalon large, resserré aux chevilles. Un simple blouson, sur un pull noir, au-dessus et le tour était joué ; restait à découvrir la raison de la présence de cette personne en cet endroit.<p>

« On n'y voit vraiment rien, hein ? »

Le roux sursauta ; le garçon avait parlé. De cette même voix délicate qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plutôt. Les mots qu'alignait cet inconnu auraient pu former une nouvelle mélodie mais là n'était pas le problème ; il avait dû l'apercevoir. Axel se tapit dans l'ombre autant qu'il le pouvait – au moins l'énergumène ne regardait-il pas dans sa direction. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait, pensa-t-il, sans pour autant pouvoir dissimuler à son cœur battant les frissons de son dos.  
>Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres, non ?<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre.<p>

Si souci il n'y a pas, je posterai le second dans la soirée, et la suite viendra dans les jours qui suivront... xD

Merci de votre lecture =D


	2. L'assassin qui parlait aux courges

Chose promise, chose due !

Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfiction. 83 Des fois, je me demande si j'aurais pas dû rajouter "humour" dans les genres... Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Ce chapitre est plutôt drôle par moments, mais je pense que ça relève plus du grotesque que du véritable humour. xD

Un peu plus long que le précédent, donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Un grand merci aussi à **CrimsonThirteen** et à **MaliciaRoxasSasuke** qui m'ont (déjà ! =o) reviewée. =3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 : L'assassin qui parlait aux courges<span>_

Il advint ce qu'il devait advenir.  
>Mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Axel s'était attendu.<br>Le jeune garçon, car visiblement c'était bien un garçon – le rouquin doutait un peu mais sa conscience lui dictait parfois les bonnes réponses et il avait décidé cette fois-ci de l'écouter – ne s'approcha pas plus encore de l'homme. Il ne regarda pas non plus dans sa direction ; ne sembla pas le voir, poursuivit son chemin. Posa sa bougie sur un siège de façon à ce qu'elle éclaire plus ou moins l'intérieur sombre du métro. Et puis il se tourna vers le fond du wagon, et Axel découvrit qu'il portait une cape, noire, plutôt longue et large ; un style un peu antique, mais bof, pourquoi pas.

« Ah, Pumpkin, se lamenta-t-il sur un ton presque trop appuyé pour être réellement ennuyé, j'te dis, ça va m'en faire, du boulot... »

Personne ne répondit. Mais il ne parut pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il n'insista pas ; sa curiosité ainsi titillée – c'était quand même un drôle de nom, Pumpkin, et si le gamin s'appelait Courgette, hein ? –, Axel, toujours silencieux, avança d'un pas supplémentaire dans le noir. La lueur faiblarde de la bougie tremblota.

« C'est un vrai carnage..., reprit la voix plaintive du blond. Y'a pas à dire, quand les chauves s'y mettent, rien ne les arrête... »

Au fin fond du long tunnel, une petite souris – ou un gros rat – couina. Un minuscule caillou, gravier perdu dans l'immensité du souterrain, roula et percuta presque aussitôt une paroi - à moins que ce ne fut un rail ? Axel ne savait pas. Il souffrait toujours l'altération de son ouïe et les voix qui criaient en silence au fond de ses oreilles, contre ses tympans, s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'inconnu.  
>Soudain, un étrange bruit manqua de le faire sursauter. <em>Fschhh, fschhh<em>. On traînait quelque chose. Quelqu'un traînait quelque chose. Et même, le jeune garçon tirait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plutôt grand dont toute la longueur frottait inexorablement le sol, avec une régularité sans faille.

Prudemment, Axel jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la rame accidentée. Le bruit s'arrêta. Le blond aussi s'était arrêté, un peu plus loin dans le wagon. Seul le dénommé « Pumpkin » manquait à l'appel. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'une légère brise s'était engouffrée dans le véhicule pour venir s'enrouler autour des vieux sièges, valser entre les mèches dorées de l'inconnue, soulever sa cape et, par la même occasion, rafraîchir considérablement le dos du prétendu détective ; mais au fond, il n'y avait certainement rien. Si ce n'était cet étrange halo lumineux qui semblait envelopper son potentiel ennemi, au niveau du visage du moins – et d'ailleurs, à la longue, c'était un peu dérangeant. Axel ne savait pas s'il s'agissait ou non d'une nouvelle divagation de son esprit fatigué en plus d'être soumis à l'emprise de son don, mais à coup sûr cet énergumène-là n'était-il pas tout à fait normal.  
>C'est alors qu'il la vit. La citrouille.<p>

« Rah, enfin ! S'exclama bientôt le blond, et il pivota sur ses talons. Plus que deux et ce sera bon, Pumpkin. »

Pumpkin. La citrouille. Certes. Simple traduction. Le plus bête des dicos bilingues du monde aurait trouvé ça tout seul. Seulement, là, « Pumpkin », ça correspondait bel et bien à une citrouille – une vraie de vraie. Une grosse courge orange, posée sur l'un des derniers sièges encore en état du wagon. Ce gamin, cette espèce de gamin blond complètement taré parlait à une citrouille. En lui donnant un prénom, comme si ça avait été une personne vivante.  
>Axel eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le garçon revenir en direction de la porte ouverte et, à nouveau, il se tapit dans l'ombre ; l'étranger du métro ne le remarqua pas et s'avança en direction de la citrouille, esquissant comme un léger sourire. Il fit un pas, un autre, les enchaîna bientôt ; et son pied passa si près de l'extérieur qu'Axel crut bien sa fin venue – il n'en fut rien, fort heureusement. Les démons ne savaient plus se défendre, fallait croire ; ou bien ce mec avait trop envie de terminer vite sa tâche pour pouvoir s'en aller, disparaître, s'évanouir ? Après tout, ce devait être lui, l'assassin. Le rouquin ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait dans ce métro aussi tard, seul, à causer avec une citrouille, mais à présent, le fait qu'il avait commandité cet attentat lui apparaissait comme une évidence.<p>

Il paraissait pourtant si jeune... Vu de près, on lui aurait donné seize ou dix-sept ans, dix-huit au grand maximum. C'était pour mieux tromper l'ennemi, sûrement – mais Axel n'allait pas s'y laisser prendre, à ce coup-là. C'était une ruse vieille comme le monde et avec les vieux loups dans son genre - bien qu'il n'eût que vingt-six ans, il devait bien jouer les chasseurs de démons depuis une dizaine d'années –, ça ne prenait plus.  
><em>Fschhh, Fschhh<em>. Le bruit reprit et le blond soupira.

« Putain, c'que c'est lourd, ces humains ! »

Axel tressaillit. Pumpkin, impassible, toujours immobile sur le siège en plastique, ne répondit pas. Sa carapace d'orange irrégulier mais lisse semblait cruelle, froide, au point telle qu'elle aurait pu trahir un certain mépris ; et le roux se maudit intérieurement pour des pensées aussi stupides. Une citrouille n'allait pas répondre, voyons. Un peu de courage, bon sang !  
>Ni une, ni deux, l'enquêteur se hissa sur ses jambes et s'approcha, juste encore un peu ; comme placé en embuscade, il choisit stratégiquement le coin d'ombre le plus important du tunnel et s'y glissa rapidement, tel un chat dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir peur ; il était ici dans son propre élément. Ses yeux perçants scrutèrent l'obscurité, la transpercèrent, la traversèrent et poussèrent son regard jusqu'à l'adolescent – celui-ci, le dos courbé, traînait bel et bien quelque chose. Ou même, quelqu'un, plutôt.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première qu'Axel voyait un cadavre et pourtant, il sentit un long frisson caresser son dos de bas en haut. Le corps d'un homme, d'âge moyen, se laissait traîner par l'inconnu, qui le tirait péniblement par les deux bras. Sûrement l'un des corps disparus lors de l'attentat-suicide ; mais si le blond était réellement le commanditaire de ce crime, pourquoi s'embêter à ramener les morts ? Pourquoi les avoir emportés, aussi, déjà ? Et surtout, où avait-il bien pu les emporter, si ce n'est dans le monde des démons ? Comment s'en était-il échappé, comment avait-il pu y retourner et en revenir à nouveau ? L'accès à un monde ou à un autre était-il vraiment si simple que ne le laissait croire la présence de ce garçon ?

L'inconnu finit par s'arrêter et déposa, doucement, le corps inanimé sur le plancher de la rame. Il soupira, s'essuya le front, releva les yeux en direction de la citrouille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre ; et les questions d'Axel ne trouvèrent pas réponse, simplement. Pis encore ; oh, oui, bien pire. Tout s'empira à la seconde suivante – à la seconde où le blond garçon prit la citrouille dans ses bras, à la seconde où il se tourna vers la pénombre, à la seconde où le détective aperçut, là-bas, au fond, tapies dans le noir, les si sombres couleurs bleutées de ce qui semblait être un portail.

Un trou noir de la taille d'un homme dont les contours flous se mêlaient aux ténèbres, et qui paraissait capable d'avaler en quelques secondes quiconque s'en approchait trop.

« Allez, Pumpkin, finit par dire l'inconnu blond. On rentre. »

Son ton était autoritaire, un peu froid ; mais comment la citrouille aurait-elle pu lui désobéir ? Il la tenait à deux mains et lui parlait comme si elle eut été son animal de compagnie. Peut-être que son drôle de manège l'avait agacé – il avait parlé du fait de replacer les corps comme d'une corvée, après tout. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre ses amis démons pour réfléchir à de nouveaux crimes – mais Axel ne parvenait pas vraiment à se faire à l'idée que les démons puissent être fondamentalement mauvais. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune garçon s'avançait en direction du portail ; encore un pas et les émanations noires du passage commencèrent à envelopper tout son corps.  
>Il s'en allait. Ce meurtrier allait s'en aller.<p>

Et effectivement, il s'en alla. Il traversa, tout droit, plongea la tête la première dans la gueule béante du mal – ça ne semblait pas l'effrayer, pourtant. Ouais, lui, ce drôle de blondinet, ça lui faisait pas peur ; mais à Axel, ça faisait peur. Un peu. Ou beaucoup. Il savait pas trop – il savait seulement qu'il avait mal à la tête et que s'il faisait pas quelque chose, le potentiel commanditaire de l'attentat allait s'enfuir. Alors, comme guidé par son prétendu courage – ou plutôt, son foutu instinct de merde –, il sauta d'un bond à l'intérieur du métro.

« Hé ! Héla-t-il le gamin. Pas si vite, toi ! »

Le blond se retourna, déjà à moitié absorbé par le portail. Une demi-seconde – leur échange dura une demi-seconde. Et pendant cette demi-seconde, avant que l'inconnu ne disparaisse de la vue du rouquin, avant que ledit rouquin ne s'élance à sa poursuite, deux immenses yeux bleus, glacés, plus glacés que la glace elle-même, jetèrent un regard des plus noirs à l'enquêteur.  
>Ce dernier aurait pu jurer que, de sa vie, jamais il n'avait vu regard plus froid ni meurtrier.<p>

* * *

><p>Le voyage en lui-même ne dura pas longtemps – vraiment pas. Une autre demi-seconde, à tout casser. Même pas assez de temps pour qu'Axel perdît ses esprits ou, du moins le détective l'espérait-il, pour que le blond ne réalise qu'on l'avait suivit. Un décor remplaça l'autre, simplement ; le métro à moitié brûlé s'évanouit, avec ses vieux sièges et ses couloirs mal éclairés, et la légère brise due aux courants d'air cessa.<br>A la place de tout cela, apparurent des arbres ; une multitude d'arbres qui furent le premier élément de ce nouveau monde que remarqua Axel. Longs, extrêmement longs, et minces, ils semblaient plus hauts que les plus hauts grattes-ciel du monde ; leur tronc, décharné de toute feuille ou bourgeon, effilaient leurs interminables branches jusque des mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Ce qui était étrange, néanmoins, était que si ces arbres – déjà en leur forme-même passablement étranges – semblaient souffrir les douleurs d'un hiver particulièrement frais, l'air n'était pas froid – bien au contraire. Une douce tiédeur flottait sans raison autour des brindilles dont le sol était jonché, s'enfilait entre les bras de ces géants de bois, et atténuait presque les contours trop nets de leurs racines, dont certaines s'échappaient violemment du sol.

L'enquêteur, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions – bien qu'il fût quelqu'un de plutôt fort, ces événements lui avaient donné froid dans le dos –, balaya les environs du regard ; aucune trace du blondinet, mais mieux valait être prudent avec les démons. Il se retourna, chercha des yeux un endroit où aller ; au loin, une sorte de porte retint son attention. Une porte à l'armature de bois qu'il discernait, certes difficilement, mais qu'il discernait quand même au beau milieu des arbres ; mais pourquoi avoir placé une porte ici, alors que cet endroit ne paraissait être qu'une forêt ?

Axel n'avait jamais été particulièrement curieux. Il lui arrivait de se poser des questions, parfois, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait risqué quoi que ce soit pour obtenir une réponse ou une autre – il savait se taire lorsque la situation l'exigeait et préférait garder sa salive à taquiner Demyx au moyen de questions aussi embarrassantes qu'inutiles. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il dut bien se résoudre à se diriger vers la porte – c'était le seul repère qui lui venait à l'esprit et, au pire, il n'aurait qu'à rebrousser chemin. De toute manière, il lui semblait relativement improbable qu'un portail se rouvre à cet endroit-même – il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que seul le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés saurait lui montrer comment rentrer chez lui.

Il retint difficilement un rire nerveux et se mit en route. C'était paradoxal ; il fuyait la seule personne qui pourrait le ramener dans son monde. Mais ce n'était pas grave ; il avait l'habitude de fuir, de toute façon. Affronter les problèmes, c'était pas son truc – il trouverait bien un moyen de repartir. C'était lui qui s'était mis dans cette merde et il se débrouillerait pour s'en dépêtrer tout seul.

Quelques minutes de marche encore l'amenèrent au pied de la porte ; et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en vérité, il s'agissait d'une longue, d'une immense et interminable racine ! L'arbre à sa droite, massif élément de cette forêt où tous les végétaux se ressemblaient, étirait son fondement si loin que celui-ci grimpait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, puis retombait quelques dix ou quinze pas plus loin.  
>Ce monde était paradoxal. Les arbres s'étiraient dans tous les sens et ne portaient ni fleur ni feuille. Mais des feuilles comme des brindilles jonchaient le sol meuble et peut-être fertile. Sans oublier le vent, absent jusqu'alors, qu'Axel sentit bientôt se lever ; à cet instant, et même si sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir depuis quelques minutes, le rouquin ressentit aussitôt une sorte de présence – un murmure, au loin, le lui confirma.<p>

« Ils... »

Ce son ne ressemblait à rien – enfin, presque. On aurait à la fois dit une voix d'enfant, petite et fluette, et un murmure d'adulte, grave et sombre. L'enquêteur ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il n'arrivait d'habitude pas à saisir ce que lui disaient les voix, dans sa tête, mais cette fois-ci, sa vue semblait correcte, tout comme son odorat ne le trompait plus ; autant de points qui lui faisaient penser qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un.

« Ils t'ont vu, entendit-il bientôt. Ils te cherchent... »

Un souffle contre son oreille. Ça ressemblait, non, c'était un souffle contre son oreille. Comme si un homme, ou bien une femme, invisible, s'était glissé dans son dos pour lui susurrer ces quelques-mots ; et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il croyait bien avoir senti la caresse chaude, presque imperceptible, d'une expiration contre le lobe de son oreille.

« Roxas et Pumpkin te cherchent... »

Axel sursauta. Le murmure s'était fait plus fort – plus de toute, maintenant, quelqu'un parlait. Très bas, si bas que sa voix se mêlait au souffle du vent – mais il ou elle parlait, et il ou elle lui parlait même de ses poursuivants. Ce n'était pas un ennemi – normalement, mais mieux valait se méfier, on ne savait jamais. Surtout pas en territoire étranger.

« Ils te cherchent ! Cours ! »

La voix avait hurlé – hurlé en murmure, mais hurlé quand même. Aussi, le roux ne réfléchit même pas ; ni une, ni deux, il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut, tout droit, dans la forêt. A courir tout droit, se dit-il, il finirait bien par arriver quelque part – à condition que les longues branches n'entravent pas sa course et qu'aucune racine ne lui prenne les pieds. Mais fort heureusement, et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, il ne trébucha ni se cogna contre aucun bout de bois ; à son approche, les extrémités des arbres semblaient se retirer, et s'enfuir à leur tour. Tant et si bien que, bientôt, une lumière lui apparut ; la lumière au bout du tunnel, songea-t-il avec quelque ironie, celle qui se révélait parfois n'être qu'un foutu train.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la lumière, il se sentit comme projeté hors de la forêt ; derrière lui, il lui sembla entendre le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Il se retourna ; les arbres s'étaient comme refermés sur cette entrée. Leurs branches, entrelacées, ne laisseraient plus passer rien ni personne.  
>Axel ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait ou non remercier ce coup de pouce inattendu d'une nature tout aussi inattendue, mais il hocha brièvement la tête et pivota sur les talons. Pour les questions, décida-t-il, il n'aurait qu'à se les poser plus tard – quand il aurait fui Pumpkin la citrouille et le dénommé Roxas, par exemple.<p>

« Hé, vous, là ! Entendit-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Sous les yeux du détective se dressaient d'immenses murailles, presque aussi hautes que les arbres ; et au milieu de ses murailles, en plein milieu de ce grand mur de pierre, juste devant lui, se trouvait une porte - immense, elle aussi, mais au moins c'en était une vraie, et pas une racine. Enfin, encore eût-il fallu que ce fût réellement une porte ; en réalité, il s'agissait surtout d'une grande grille, dressée sur environ trois mètres de largeur, et peut-être dix de haut. Ses longs barreaux, distordus, grimpaient comme des serpents jusqu'au sommet où ils terminaient en pointe, et Axel se demanda qui dans ce monde, quelle menace pouvait bien être assez grande pour atteindre ce sommet.

Mais les barreaux en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas le problème. A leur pied, là où ils se trouvaient si espacés et si tordus que le jeune homme aurait pu se glisser au milieu sans le moindre effort, se tenait un homme – car c'était bien lui qui avait dû parler – vêtu d'une épaisse et visiblement lourde armure.

« Heu..., hésita un instant Axel, s'approchant toutefois de ce nouvel inconnu. Excusez-moi, mon brave, mais je suis perdu ; où sommes-nous, exactement ? »

Il avait tenté de prendre un ton quelque peu théâtral, pour une formulation quelque peu médiévale – peut-être était-ce l'effet de la vue de cet homme tout en armure ? Après tout, ses chaussures, ses jambières de métal, la large épée à sa main, la cote de mailles surmontées de plastrons et de trucs dont le rouquin ne connaissait même pas le nom, tout correspondait ; et ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent à la tête de son interlocuteur que l'humain déchanta brusquement.

Un énorme casque, rond, un peu étiré. A deux couleurs - violet en haut, blanc en bas. Pas le moindre trou pour voir au travers. Et ce qu'il avait au départ cru être une plume se révéla bien vite n'être qu'un ramassis de tiges, de grosses tiges vertes bardées de feuilles non moins vertes.  
>Tête de navet. C'était un casque en forme d'énorme navet.<p>

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, déclara l'homme, l'air sûr – et, soit dit en passant, le fait d'avoir un gros navet sur la tête ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Partez.  
>– Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez un énorme légume sur la tronche ? »<p>

C'était sorti tout seul. Axel aurait dû avoir peur, pourtant, de se retrouver dans un tel monde, où le vent semblait parler tandis que les arbres bougeaient et que les gardiens des villes portaient des navets en guise de heaume ; mais ça lui donnait plutôt l'irrépressible envie de rire, de se marrer comme c'était pas permis.

Le chevalier, en revanche, ne paraissait pas doté de beaucoup d'humour. Sans dire un mot de plus, il se jeta littéralement sur l'enquêteur, de façon à le renverser avant d'appuyer la lame de son épée contre sa gorge ; et ça aurait pu en être fini, tout aurait pu se finir là, mais Axel ne parvenait plus qu'à réaliser l'incroyable ridicule de sa situation. Alors, il rit. A gorge déployée.  
>Le vent se mit à souffler et le chevalier, désorienté, ne bougea pas.<p>

« Nan, nan, sérieux, se reprit avec difficulté le roux, c'est clair, c'est un coup monté, là ! Ah ah, vraiment, c'est trop drôle... Vous êtes un sacré acteur, ah ah ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. La force du vent augmentait – elle augmentait, augmentait et continuait d'augmenter, même. Bientôt, elle fut si forte qu'elle repoussa légèrement le gardien de la porte en arrière ; celui-ci retira aussitôt son épée mais le vent ne cessa pas. Un bras devant son visage le protégea un instant ; Axel, toujours assis, préféra se laisser décoiffer et se remettre de son fou rire.

« Riku ! Hurla soudain une voix féminine, au loin. Riku, ça va ?  
>– Riku ! »<p>

Une autre voix avait crié, à son tour – mais plus doucement. Et cette voix-là, Axel ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mélodieuse – juste comme il faut pour faire tourner la tête et perdre les sens. Douce, délicate, féminine – juste un peu grave dans les dernières notes. Sous les yeux du rouquin, le chevalier retira son casque, et une cascade de cheveux d'argent dévala sur ses épaules couvertes de métal ; mais Axel savait que, dans son dos, le dénommé Roxas accourait.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà o

Donc, si on récapitule, nous avons...

1) Roxas qui parle aux citrouilles.  
>2) Axel qui propose allégrement (mentalement) de l'appeler Courgette.<br>3) Des feuilles par terre tandis que les arbres n'en portent pas et semblent n'en avoir jamais porté.  
>4) Un vent qui parle.<br>5) Des branches d'arbres qui se nouent dans un bruit de fermeture éclair.  
>6) Riku en chevalier avec un casque en forme de navet.<p>

Moralité : J'ai l'impression que cette fanfiction est une vraie soupe de légumes. Et le pire, c'est que justement, le pire est à venir...

En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur. =P  
>Merci de votre lecture ! ^^<p>

Et surtout : encore happy AkuRoku daaaaaay ~


	3. Une citrouille pour le maître

Hello ! n_n

Chapitre 3, tout frais o/ Je me rends compte qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour le boucler, en fait... En plus, je reprends les cours lundi. x_x Mais bon, c'est pas pour autant que je vais me freiner beaucoup dans mon écriture. xD Je tâcherai de toujours donner le maximum.

Dans ce chapitre, donc, on continue côté soupe de légumes. Une fois encore, l'ensemble est parfois assez grotesque, mais j'aime bien ce côté décalé, personnellement. xD

Bref, révélations pas toujours utiles au programme. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 03 : Une citrouille pour le maître de l'horreur<span>_

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au blond inconnu du métro pour arriver à la hauteur d'Axel, toujours à terre, et du chevalier immobile, debout. Sitôt que le jeune garçon fut là, le rouquin comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de tirer ses épingles de ce jeu plus que dangereux ; il se releva rapidement – fort heureusement, les cours de karaté qu'il avait pris dans sa jeunesse lui avaient appris une certaine agilité – mais, avant qu'il ait pu fuir, les grands yeux bleus s'étaient emparés des siens.  
>Meurtriers. Comme auparavant – peut-être même pire.<p>

« Roxas » ne parla pas, dans un premier temps du moins. Derrière lui, aucune trace de la fille qui avait crié le prénom du chevalier ; par contre, le blond tenait entre ses mains la grosse citrouille à laquelle il avait fait la conversation dans la rame de métro accidentée. Axel aurait voulu lui poser au moins l'une des mille et unes questions qui lui trottaient en tête mais visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ; en effet, le chevalier à tête de navet, soit le dénommé Riku, eut tôt fait de pointer à nouveau la lame de son épée sur lui.

« C'est donc toi qui nous as suivi, finit par lâcher le prétendu meurtrier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>– Heu..., hésita un instant l'enquêteur, je...<br>– Trop long, trancha l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Roxas, il n'est pas d'ici, il est humain. C'est une menace. »

Ah, parce qu'eux n'étaient pas humains, peut-être ? Songea aussitôt le roux, qui se reprit moins d'une seconde après. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas humains – ils étaient des démons. Mais pas les rares fantômes difformes ou les rares démons un peu monstrueux qu'avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Axel, non ; de vrais démons, à l'apparence humaine, mais assez fous pour parler à une citrouille ou porter une masque en forme de navet géant.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un cruel ? Interrogea soudain la voix féminine qui avait déjà crié, et le détective, plus qu'impressionné, balaya les alentours d'un regard ahuri. Je ne suis pas sûre que... »

La voix s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase – et Axel se demanda, une fois de plus, d'où elle pouvait bien venir. C'était une voix claire et nette, comme si la personne qui avait parlé se trouvait à moins d'un mètre ou deux du petit groupe ; mais l'humain avait beau regarder, encore et encore, les personnes présentes, il ne voyait que le chevalier à la voix grave, le blond garçon à la voix si particulière et enchanteresse, et...  
>La citrouille.<p>

Ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là, le rouquin aurait préféré ne jamais le voir ; mais non, il ne rêvait pas – du moins, il lui semblait que non, mais à vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé rêver –, la courge on ne peut plus normale qu'il avait vue, posée sur le siège du métro, affichait maintenant un immense sourire, découpé dans sa chair comme celui des citrouilles d'Halloween.

« Pumpkin, soupira Roxas, tu es trop gentille.  
>– Mais si on le tue, il faudra expliquer sa disparition aux humains... »<p>

Axel secoua la tête. Plus encore que sur la possibilité qu'on l'étripât, son attention s'était portée sur la citrouille ; et non, non, il ne rêvait pas, même si c'était impossible, mais cette bouche, cette large bouche découpée venait de bouger, comme si la citrouille parlait. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'effectivement, la citrouille parlait. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Le blond s'adressait à elle, et elle répondait, simplement – comme si elle avait été une jeune fille, ou une femme, mais d'apparence humaine en tout cas, alors qu'elle n'était et ne resterait qu'un misérable légume.

Malheureusement pour lui, le roux appris dans les secondes qui suivirent que, dans ce monde, il valait mieux qu'il ne pensât pas trop vite. Toutes les évidences qu'il énonçait – le vent ne parle pas, les feuilles tombent des arbres, les chevaliers portent des armures – s'étaient effondrées jusque là et, une fois encore, ses pensées se retrouvèrent invalidées par les drôles d'événements que ce monde semblait presque s'amuser à aligner, avec une facilité déconcertante.

La citrouille, que l'assassin présumé tenait jusque là contre lui, s'échappa de son emprise – rien qu'une seconde. Puis ce fut un éclair blanc ; Axel eut l'impression de perdre connaissance – rien qu'une seconde, rien qu'une misérable seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Et à l'instant-même où il rouvrit les yeux, à l'instant-même où il reprit ses esprits et regarda droit devant lui, la courge ne se trouvait plus dans les mains de Roxas.

A la place, debout entre le blond et lui, les mains gantelées de noir et croisées dans le dos, se tenait une jeune fille. Au bout de ses longues jambes recouvertes de longues chaussettes rayées en noir et orange, de fins souliers aussi sombres que vernis reflétaient la lumière d'un soleil invisible ; et si, sous la forme de la citrouille qu'elle avait été, elle avait eu l'air d'un monstre, son large sourire enfantin et ses cheveux rouges, virant un peu sur les roses, lui donnaient maintenant l'air sympathique. Un minishort noir dont les bretelles remontaient au-dessus d'une chemise orange complétaient son ensemble ; ne restait plus qu'à oublier la courge creuse au bas coupé qui lui servait de chapeau et elle avait presque l'apparence d'une humaine normale.

« Je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'intérieur, dit-elle, l'air pensif, et elle avait bien la voix de la courge. Au fait ! »

Elle pivota sur ses talons, fit un demi-tour et pila devant le dénommé Roxas, qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur ses joues ; à leur embrasure, Axel devina un sourire encore plus large et joyeux que le précédent. A son index droit, relevé avec quelque manière, brillait une énorme bague, orange elle aussi.

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée, souffla-t-elle. Je ne sers pas à grand-chose dans le monde des humains. »

Nouveau pivot – nouveau demi-tour sur les talons de ses souliers vernis. Cette fois-ci, elle capta le regard du détective, puis s'empara de ses deux mains, d'un seul coup ; le sourcil relevé, elle semblait l'examiner. Elle faisait à peu près une tête de moins que lui mais sa poigne était forte et le col de sa chemise cachait difficilement une blessure à la base de son cou ; quelque chose en cette fille incitait clairement Axel à se méfier, voire clairement à s'enfuir.  
>N'écoutant ainsi plus que sa raison au détriment de son courage, il voulut s'en aller ; mais l'ex-citrouille le retient, fermement, faisant preuve d'une force si grande qu'il ne parvint à se défaire de son emprise.<p>

« Je m'appelle Kairi, lui annonça-t-elle, l'air un peu boudeur. Et toi ?  
>– A..., hésita alors le détective, Axel. »<p>

La dénommée Kairi sourit, et l'une de ses petites mains lâcha celles de l'adulte. En un geste délicat, son index droit, celui qui portait la grosse bague, grimpa jusqu'à la joue du rouquin et s'y posa, tandis que la jeune fille prenait l'air rieur ; mais Roxas, resté jusque là silencieux, sembla vouloir mettre fin à tout cela puisqu'il attrapa la citrouille par le poignet.

« Ca suffit, Pumpkin, ordonna-t-il, doucement mais fermement. On l'emmène.  
>– D'accord ! Accepta l'adolescente en souriant. Je l'assomme, ou ça va comme ça ? »<p>

Axel sentit son visage blanchir ; brusquement, il voulut s'échapper, mais Kairi bloqua son mouvement ; une seule de ses mains, ses douces mains de jeune fille, ses petites mains frêles parées chacune d'un gantelet au bord de dentelles, un seul de ces minuscules organes suffisait à parer toute la force qu'un homme comme le détective pouvait concentrer dans ses bras. C'en était effrayant ; oui, vraiment, ça faisait peur. A un point tel que l'obéissance lui semblait, de plus en plus, s'imposer comme la meilleure de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

« A-Attendez ! Bégaya-t-il. Je... Je vais vous suivre. Mais avant... Vous pourriez me dire où on est ? Et qui vous êtes, aussi ? »

Roxas secoua la tête. Le vent, qui ne soufflait plus, sembla néanmoins prêter un peu de sa force à ses cheveux qui voletèrent un peu au-dessus de ses épaules ; et comme le vent s'était avéré être – théoriquement du moins – l'une des entités vivantes de ce monde, Axel en déduisait que ce petit blond, au corps d'adolescent, devait être, lui, encore plus puissant. Peut-être s'agissait-il du roi de ce monde ? D'un puissant roi démon bien décidé à détruire le monde des humains ?

« Pour les questions, on verra plus tard, répondit-il finalement. Retiens seulement qu'il vaudrait mieux me suivre, si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis.  
>– Heu... okay, finit par accepter le détective – il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute manière. Okay, j'te suis... Et la fille, elle vient aussi ? Et le chevalier des radis, là ? »<p>

Sitôt qu'il termina sa phrase, Axel comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise – une grosse bêtise, même. Une sacrée connerie. Trois regards plus que meurtriers s'étaient, tous en même temps, tournés vers lui ; l'épée du chevalier, que celui-ci tenait jusque lors baissée, remonta d'un seul coup et se pointa en sa direction. La jeune fille, quant à elle, dirigea sa main droite, sa si puissante main droite, jusque sur le coup du rouquin qu'elle empoigna avec force, manquant de peu de l'étouffer – et parmi toute cette agitation, toute cette fureur lisible dans les yeux, seul le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot, déclara-t-il finalement, détachant bien chacune de ses syllabes. Ja-mais. Riku est le Chevalier Navet. Pas de radis – jamais ! »

Il avait presque crié à la fin de sa phrase ; ça faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Comment ces trois fêlés pouvaient-ils nourrir pareille haine pour le simple mot « radis » ? Le détective n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux suivre ce conseil de Roxas ; il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce quelque chose mais un autre quelque chose lui inspirait la possibilité qu'il s'agît de son instinct de survie, alors il cessa d'essayer de comprendre – momentanément, du moins.

« Pumpkin, lâche-le, ordonna ensuite l'adolescent, retrouvant son calme des minutes précédentes. On l'emmène. »

Obéissante, la dénommée Kairi n'insista pas et retira sa paume de la gorge du roux - encore heureux, songea-t-il, elle aurait pu le tuer. Et elle l'aurait sûrement tué si Roxas n'était pas intervenu, d'ailleurs ; mais dans quel monde de fous avait-il bien pu atterrir ? Après avoir vu les arbres bouger, il s'était vu aidé par le vent, s'était confronté à un chevalier coiffé d'un navet – et surtout pas d'un radis, un tel détail le faisait rire jaune – et avait failli se faire sauvagement assassiner par ce qui, au départ, n'était qu'une banale citrouille. Quel monde de dingues.  
>Ladite citrouille ne perdit pas son temps, d'ailleurs ; ni une, ni deux, et sitôt qu'elle eût libéré Axel de son étreinte mortelle, pivota sur ses talons et le contourna – il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il ne pouvait pas et ne l'avait pas vu –c'était tout. Ses deux poignets, désormais prisonniers de la forte poigne de la demoiselle, le firent souffrir lorsqu'elle les pressa sans la moindre délicatesse.<p>

« Hé, attendez ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. J'vous ai dit que je venais de mon plein gré, vous avez pas le droit de-  
>– Shht, l'interrompit immédiatement le blond adolescent, et ce son échappé de ses lèvres pincées ressemblait à un sifflement. Shht. »<p>

Axel voulut réagir – mais rien n'y fit. Une seconde, deux secondes ; un coup violent sur sa tête, tout se fit noir et il sentit son propre corps vaciller, tomber comme une masse. Quant à la suite des événements, il n'avait maintenant plus le moindre choix possible ; il lui fallait entièrement s'en remettre à cette sacrée bande de fêlés.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Axel put enfin ouvrir les yeux, sa tête lui sembla plus lourde que le reste de son corps engourdi ; il la sentait vaguement retomber sur sa poitrine mais il n'aurait pu affirmer avec certitude dans quelle position il se trouvait exactement. A vrai dire, il avait surtout l'impression d'être tombé en plein milieu d'un film d'horreur relativement cliché à l'arrière-goût de huis-clos, le tout décoré à l'imagination grotesque d'un enfant traumatisé par la fête d'Halloween – et ça, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Pas du tout, même. C'était un cauchemar – peut-être. Ou même pas. Au fond de lui, il le savait ; il savait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et qu'il vivait certainement en ce moment-même les pires instants de toute sa vie.<br>Quelque part, tout au fin fond de son crâne qui le faisait tant souffrir, une petite voix lui souffla qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Humain Axel. »

Il frissonna. Les coups répétés entre son cerveau et la paroi de ce four soumis à l'effet de serre qu'était sa tête s'accentuèrent – il ne savait plus que penser ni même à quoi il pensait, mais il avait entendu la voix claire du blond, à la fois douce et dure, et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Peine perdue ; on avait bien dû, par il-ne-savait-quelle méthode douteuse propre à cet endroit douteux, coller ses paupières à sa peau si fragile.  
>Dans le noir complet qui l'entourait, l'assaillait de toute part et lui faisait lentement tourner l'esprit, il sentit un doigt glacé glisser sous son menton et relever son visage. Kairi, peut-être – ou bien quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que la citrouille avait les doigts si froids, à l'instant où elle l'avait touché.<p>

« Ouvre les yeux, reprit la voix. Faut qu'on discute. »

Plus dure et plus familière qu'auparavant – cependant, cette fois-ci, Roxas avait parlé plus bas et plus près. En un ultime effort, le prétendu détective tenta de s'exécuter ; ses paupières lourdes se soulevèrent, très lentement, dévoilant ses yeux verts à raison d'une vitesse d'escargot ou de limace, et il lui échappa un léger râle. Le doigt contre sa peau s'en était écarté.  
>La première chose que l'enquêteur sentit néanmoins fut la douleur ; d'abord dans ses poignets, puis dans son crâne, encore plus fort, dans tout son corps, sur sa peau comme dans sa chair – enfin il revint aux poignets, et il lui sembla qu'on avait dû les lui lacérer pour qu'ils le fissent tant souffrir. Il se retint de crier – sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il avait mordue dans cette entreprise, se mit à saigner. Le liquide rouge avait mauvais goût mais il ne broncha pas et releva doucement la tête.<p>

Devant lui, debout, se tenait Roxas, mais Axel ne le reconnut pas tout de suite ; il s'était changé. Fini le démon meurtrier des profondeurs du métro, fini l'adepte des sectes sataniques de tout ordre, fini l'espèce de dégénéré qui parlait aux citrouilles – et bonjour à un adolescent complètement différent, encore plus étrange. Bienvenue au pays des fous, bienvenue dans le monde des tarés en tout genre – cette fois-ci, le blond paraissait aussi humain que fou, aussi normal que décalé.

Le rouquin n'aperçut en premier que son visage ; mais ce dernier lui suffit amplement à réaliser en partie la gravité de la situation. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon depuis ce qu'on aurait pu appeler longtemps, et à vrai dire il ne le connaissait même pas du tout, mais c'était bien assez pour réaliser que ce sourire mesquin et cruel qu'il affichait ne relevait pas vraiment de son état normal. C'était un peut-être un grand sadique, au fond, ou bien il souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité, ou encore il était fou – peut-être aussi se voyait-il atteint de la folie incontrôlable qui semblait envahir ce monde.  
>Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat terne au beau milieu d'une pièce mal éclairée – c'était impossible à décrire. L'impression qu'avait Axel était impossible à décrire. Bizarre. Etrange. Indescriptible, oui, indescriptible – et le vocabulaire de l'enquêteur était loin d'être suffisamment étendu pour qu'il pût placer sur ses ressentis le moindre mot.<p>

Soudain, Roxas bougea.  
>D'un seul coup, il remballa son sourire étrange et fou rappelant tant celui de Pumpkin la citrouille ; il fit un pas en arrière, et son visage plongea dans l'ombre, rien qu'un instant – puis tout s'éclaira subitement, si fort et si rapidement qu'Axel dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une lampe au bout d'un câble balançait sa masse en grésillant au-dessus de leurs têtes – mauvais film d'horreur.<p>

Le blond, psychopathe du médiocre scénario qu'ils jouaient à deux, s'était assis sur une simple chaise de bois. Il avait croisé les jambes ; ses deux jambes enfilées dans un jeans gris, plutôt serré, dont la longueur surestimée faisait bien des plis tout au long du tibia, jusqu'au genou.  
>A ses pieds, deux larges et imposantes baskets noires aux lacets défaits mais inutiles, et Axel remarqua qu'il avait à nouveau baissé la tête. L'air lui manquait, il fallait dire ; et maintenant que la douleur l'avait complètement réveillé, il sentait ses deux poings liés avec force derrière le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait assis. Bouger lui demanda bien des efforts ; et lorsqu'enfin il parvint à se redresser, son cœur manqua un battement en même temps que l'air affluait à nouveau dans ses poumons. Paradoxal.<p>

Mais était-ce vraiment Roxas, seule présence plus ou moins humainement normale de ce monde, qui se tenait devant lui ? Le large t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé descendait jusque sur ses cuisses, cette longue veste à capuche qu'il portait arrivait à la même hauteur, et puis il n'avait choisi de mettre qu'un seul gant, court et de style mitaine, à la main droite. Tentant de réfréner un peu le rythme trop rapide à son goût de sa respiration, Axel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Si seulement il n'avait jamais pu voir ces mains, ces deux mains qu'arborait le blond.  
>La mitaine. La peau blanche. Un bâton de chaque côté – pas de la même taille, pas de la même résistance. Pas de la même matière. Métal et bois - violence et douceur. Mais comment pouvait-on décemment associer pareils opposés ?<p>

D'un geste lent, calme et sûr de lui, Roxas leva la main gauche et porta à ses lèvres la ronde, l'immense sucette au motif psychédélique. L'espace d'un instant, le roux ne vit dans la pièce plus que cette main, ce visage, cette bouche – ça avait quelque chose de malsain. C'était malsain. Tout comme les bonbons dans ses cheveux blonds - les dizaines de sucreries de toutes tailles qu'on ne savait réelles ou factices, disséminées dans la marée de sa chevelure dorée.

« Humain Axel, dit-il sereinement, bienvenue dans le monde d'Halloween. »

Et tandis que la pièce entière, évacuant peu à peu l'écho de sa voix douce, retombait lentement dans le silence, la bancale lumière de la vieille ampoule se refléta sur la longue tige de métal froid que Roxas tenait en sa main droite – et ça brilla. Là, juste au coin.  
>Décidément, quel mauvais film d'horreur.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà. =)<p>

Au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre, merci pour votre lecture. ^^


	4. Conversations

Raaah, comment ça fait longteeemps. T.T Je suis désolééee. T.T En plus, je voulais à tout prix publier ce chapitre hier... Et j'ai pas réussi. xD

Bref, tout ça pour dire : joyeux Halloween, mais trèès en retard. T.T

Ce chapitre comporte un peu moins d'action que les précédents, mais apporte pas mal de précisions sur l'univers et surtout, sur ce qui va être le point de départ de pas mal d'embrouilles. =) Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir. xD

Bonne lecture ! Et merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me lisent. x3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 04 : Conversations<span>

Roxas marqua une brève pause dans son discours, et un long frisson courut tout le long du dos du malheureux détective ; et puis soudain, le blond s'approcha, d'un pas, d'un petit bon peut-être, et s'agenouilla pour se trouver non à sa hauteur, mais un peu en-dessous de lui. La tête relevée dans sa direction, il le toisa d'en bas, le regard un peu moqueur ; et il lui sembla à la fois si enfantin et si dérangé qu'Axel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un bref mouvement de recul.  
>Le blond, quant à lui, ne réagit pas à ce sursaut et libéra sa main gauche pour fouiller dans une poche à l'emplacement plus ou moins obscur – toutefois, il garda le poing droit bien serré sur la longue tige de métal.<p>

« Je crois qu'un peu d'explications s'imposent, lança-t-il sans sourire ni s'énerver, simplement calme. Tout d'abord, pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? »

Axel se mordit la lèvre inférieure – et il grimaça immédiatement, la douleur lui rappelant aussitôt comme il s'était amusé à la mordiller déjà quelques minutes auparavant. Que répondre à une pareille question ? Il avait le choix de dire la vérité, de ne pas la dire, voire de ne pas répondre tout court, mais cette dernière option lui semblait quelque peu risquée et il ne savait s'il pouvait décemment balancer à ce blondinet qu'il le prenait pour un meurtrier.  
>A noter toutefois que son visage enfantin, associé à la grosse sucette ronde et foncée qu'il extirpa d'on-ne-sut-jamais-trop-où et à son air calme mais froid, presque cruel, lui aurait largement permis de passer pour un psychopathe si n'importe quel psychologue humain l'avait examiné.<p>

Humain. A cette pensée, le rouquin tressaillit ; c'était vrai, il venait de le dire, Roxas l'avait dit lui-même ! Bienvenue, humain Axel – mais si Axel était un humain, et si Roxas faisait l'effort de le désigner comme tel, alors ce Roxas, qu'était-il vraiment ? Le roux voulut lui poser la question – mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'un doigt fin et blanc sur sa bouche le fit taire.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, fit le blond, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Réponds-moi. »

L'humain, puisque c'était ainsi qu'on l'avait désigné, maugréa et tenta, l'air de rien, de dégager ses mains des liens qui les enserraient – peine perdue, il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal et fut bien obligé de répondre. Alors, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout ; d'un seul coup, il tourna la tête vers son camarade, toujours accroupi à côté de lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de débiter la plus longue tirade que son esprit légèrement embrumé parvenait à formuler.

« Je suis enquêteur, détective, enfin, appelle ça comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il d'un seul souffle, et je bossais, moi, figure-toi, sur les attentats du métro, parce que c'est mon boulot, et j'étais persuadé que c'était toi, le meurtrier, avec ta manie de déplacer les cadavres ! »

Le blond parut surpris – Axel le devina, quoique difficile, au sourcil droit qu'il leva un peu à ces affirmations. Et puis, soudain, il se releva, sa barre en métal toujours confortablement installée au creux de sa paume, les doigts repliés sur le métal froid. Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, l'adulte le suivit des yeux, en profitant pour le détailler encore à la lumière faiblarde de la petite lampe ; il avait l'air humain, pourtant. Il le paraissait, vraiment. Du bout de ses chaussures à la dernière mèche de ses cheveux, et si l'on excluait son accoutrement des plus étranges, alors il avait tout d'un adolescent typique – rien qui puisse attirer l'attention.

« Bien, finit-il par dire, comme après une ou deux minutes de réflexion. Écoute-moi bien, je ne le répéterai pas. »

Axel ne pouvait de toute manière ni objecter ni encourager cette injonction prononcée sur un ton à la limite de l'agacement ; alors il retint un léger soupir, ravala un semblant de sourire mesquin, un peu curieux sur les bords, et décida simplement de s'asseoir un peu plus confortablement afin d'écouter la peut-être passionnante histoire que le prétendu criminel s'apprêtait à lui raconter.

« Ça va te sembler très bizarre, avertit une dernière fois Roxas, mais crois-moi.  
>– Bon, accouche, lança Axel, du tac-au-tac, visiblement pas décidé à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps la fin de ce suspense pseudo-intenable. Y'a quoi ? »<p>

Le blond le fusilla du regard – et là, il comprit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Clignant rapidement des yeux, mouvements de recul à l'appui, il se hâta de graver dans un coin de son esprit l'avertissement que, visiblement, il valait mieux ne pas taquiner ce brave garçon humain-ou-peut-être-pas, sous peine de recevoir les regards les plus noirs de tout l'univers.

« Tu es dans le monde d'Halloween, continua pourtant son hôte sans relever son audace sans précédent. Ce n'est pas le monde des humains, okay ? Pour mieux comprendre, essaie d'imaginer un cercle, avec un point au milieu. Le point, c'est ton monde, et tout autour, dans le cercle, il y en a d'autres, les mondes des démons... »

La première réaction de l'enquêteur fut de rire à la manière enfantine dont le blond tâchait, visiblement difficilement, cherchant ses mots seconde après seconde, de lui expliquer dans quel bordel indescriptible il avait atterri – et ce n'est qu'en deuxième temps qu'il commença enfin à réaliser l'ampleur des mots qu'on venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure. Lentement, il inspira, expira – et puis il ferma les yeux et tâcha de se concentrer, malgré le fou rire dont il n'était pas passé loin.

Monde des humains. Ça faisait bizarre de parler comme ça de cette bonne vieille planète Terre. Monde des démons. Ça faisait encore plus bizarre de parler comme ça d'un truc théoriquement issu de l'imagination ou des rêves. Mais quelque part, après tout ce qu'il venait de voir et de vivre, l'idée lui paraissait presque concevable, presque plausible – après tout, s'il admettait l'existence des vents vivants, des arbres mouvants, et des tas d'autres bizarreries de cet endroit, alors pourquoi ne pas admettre celle d'un monde parallèle, d'une autre dimension pleine de monstres ?

Et puis, pourquoi ne pas admettre l'existence de plein d'autres mondes semblables à celui-ci, aussi ? Avec des animaux bizarres, des singes à six bras, des tours en forme d'étoile et des oiseaux marchant sur la tête ? L'air amusé, Axel secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire - fallait pas déconner, quand même, se dit-il. Et même s'il n'avait pour le moment pas encore d'explication à ce qu'il était en train de vivre, une petite voix en lui lui soufflait qu'il le découvrirait bientôt – la raison, peut-être.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, ordonna soudain le blondinet, un peu plus ferme et agacé qu'auparavant. Tout ce que je dis, c'est vrai. Humain Axel, tu vas au devant de sérieux ennuis. »

Il se retourna soudain, et la barre de métal dans sa main brilla à nouveau sous la lumière blafarde, rappelant au rouquin qu'il était tout de même en danger – et que ce danger n'était pas des moindres.

« Normalement, une organisation est chargée de protéger les passages entre le monde des humains et ces mondes, poursuivit le jeune garçon, rasséréné. Cependant, aujourd'hui, un démon d'Halloween a forcé, par je ne sais quel moyen, le passage vers le monde des humains, et il a laissé passer les chauves ! »

Si Axel avait relativement bien suivi le cours de l'histoire qui lui était racontée jusque là, le blond parut perdre toute sa crédibilité lorsqu'il fit intervenir les chauves ; d'ailleurs, c'étaient qui, les chauves ? Le détective avait été angoissé mais en un seul mot tout l'endroit et toute la mise en scène de Roxas abandonnèrent leur effroi, au plaisir d'Axel qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Les chauves ? S'écria-t-il, riant, s'étranglant à moitié. C'est qui, ces clowns ?  
>– Les chauves souriants, répondit le blond, pince-sans-rire. Petits, bossus, muets, à moitié aveugles, et chauves, bien sûr. Ce sont des gens d'ici. Ils sourient tout le temps mais ils emportent tout ce qu'ils trouvent pour le planquer chez eux – et c'est aussi valable pour les cadavres d'humains. »<p>

Immédiatement, Axel rigola moins – un peu flippant, le concept, tout de même, songea-t-il. Même si le nom de cette apparemment joyeuse bande de fêlés laissait quelque peu à désirer – les chauves souriants, on avait vu bien mieux –, leurs agissements semblaient des plus étranges et irrationnels.  
>Tout comme ce monde, quelque part. Sans queue ni tête. Rien ne voulait rien dire. Le début rejoignait la fin ou le début suivant qu'on le prenait dans un sens ou dans l'autre et tous les principes physiques, mentaux ou religieux du monde d'Axel, le monde des humains comme disait le blond, se voyaient bouleversés par non seulement quelques personnages atypiques, mais par tout un univers, entier, en parfaite adéquation avec ceux qui l'habitaient.<p>

Quelque part, ça faisait même un peu peur – un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, et ce monde devait bien être le seul où l'on pouvait envisager de quantifier sa peur à l'aide des marguerites qui quantifiaient habituellement l'amour.

« Mais sincèrement, reprit soudain Roxas, les chauves sont pas trop dangereux. Ils ne frappent pas, ne mordent pas, ils n'en font seulement qu'à leur tête. Celui qui est vraiment dangereux, eh bien...  
>– Celui qui a ouvert le passage, si j'ai bien compris ? Fit Axel, reprenant soudain ses esprits, dénué toutefois des moqueries qu'ils avaient eues auparavant.<br>– Bonne réponse, répondit le blondinet, et il pivota à nouveau sur ses talons, levant avec force la barre de métal pour l'appuyer sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est lui qui a provoqué ou non l'attentat, mais quoiqu'il en soit... »

Un, deux, trois pas – plus légers, cette fois, vraiment légers, même, dans la direction du rouquin, et il se planta juste devant lui pour le toiser d'un regard plus sérieux, presque hautain.

« L'organisation qui s'occupe de tout ça se nomme l'organisation Mirage, déclara solennellement le jeune homme, baissant les yeux pour capturer en ses pupilles celles d'un Axel légèrement troublé. Et comme tu peux le voir au brassard à mon épaule, j'en fais partie. »

Un brassard à l'épaule ? Le roux n'en avait pas remarqué, mais la pénombre environnante devait être probablement la cause d'un tel oubli. Ni une, ni deux, il détourna le regard jusqu'aux épaules fines mais suffisamment fortes pour supporter le métal froid de sa longue barre ; rien, à droite du moins. A gauche cependant, il lui sembla distinguer un morceau de tissu noir où brillait vaguement quelque inscription - mais il était trop loin et il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer vraiment ce dont il s'agissait. Impossible, donc, de savoir si Roxas lui disait ou non la vérité – impossible, d'ailleurs, de savoir si depuis le début le blond lui mentait, ou bien si toutes ses explications faramineuses et fantastiques au sens irréaliste du terme relevaient de la plus pure et de la plus effrayante des réalités.

« Le problème, poursuivit alors l'adolescent, c'est que nous ne sommes pas censés laisser passer qui que ce soit par le portail, tu comprends ? Alors, écoute-moi bien... »

Il se pencha un peu en avant mais ne se départit pas de son air dédaigneux, supérieur ; Axel, lui, recentra toute son attention sur son hôte, essayant tant bien que mal de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de croire à ses paroles, que de subir son long discours et que d'attendre qu'il se termine. A ses poignets, la corde le faisait souffrir mais quelque part, c'était bien cette douleur-là la seule à lui prouver qu'il se trouvait bien devant le blond en chair et en os, et non en rêve.

« Soit tu acceptes de remplacer le coéquipier que j'ai perdu dans l'attentat, soit tu meurs. »

Blam.  
>Sur le coup, ça fit mal – vachement mal, même. Coéquipier ? Perdu ? Attentat ? Meurs ? Le dernier mot surtout de la série le frappa particulièrement fort ; mais une fois la première surprise et la menace de mort passée, l'enquêteur dut rassembler, quoique difficilement, le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait pour essayer de comprendre ce que son camarade avait voulu lui dire.<br>Peine perdue ; s'il était bon détective, il lui était toutefois impossible de résoudre la moindre énigme dans une situation pareille, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.

« Heu, attends, là, bredouilla-t-il, j'ai pas tout compris... »

Roxas fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, un peu étonné ; puis il parut réaliser qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas montré très clair et croisa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer – toujours aussi hautain, presque imbu de lui-même, et à la fois tellement loin du garçon aux émotions gelées qu'Axel avait rencontré. C'était à croire que ce n'était plus la même personne ; ou, plus probable, que c'était bien la même personne, avec un caractère particulièrement étalé du côté de l'orgueil et de la mauvaise foi.

« Moi, je défends le passage, expliqua-t-il alors, tout doucement, comme s'il s'était adressé à un bambin d'à peine deux ou trois ans. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de deux coéquipiers ; deux, tu comprends ? Un de chaque côté. »

Il marqua une pause et le rouquin prit les doigts de son hôte à pianoter nerveusement la barre de métal, à présent dans son étreinte. Ça devait l'agacer, à vrai dire, de répéter les mêmes trucs – fantasmes ou réalités ? – à tous les visiteurs de ce monde ou bien de ce village-ci, mais visiblement, c'était son boulot, il devait être payé pour ça.

« Pumpkin, que tu as vue tout à l'heure, est mon coéquipier de ce côté-ci ; j'ai les humains, j'en avais un, mais il est mort durant l'attentat. Par conséquent, il m'en faut un autre. Compris ? »

Le détective ne répondit pas ; son camarade s'était penché dans sa direction, les mains sur les hanches – à croire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, ses mains, ses jambes, ses pieds ses doigts, sa barre en métal – et il leva un sourcil, qu'il abaissa bientôt pour lâcher un nouveau soupir de découragement.

« Compris ? Répéta-t-il, excédé. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu meurs. »

Axel se tut, une fois de plus – il jeta seulement un regard au jeune garçon, et se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Non. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non, non plus. Que faire, alors ? Accepter, forcément. Règle d'or qui consistait à essayer de sauver sa peau avant de foncer dans le tas pour battre le plus de méchants possible.  
>Pour le moment, mieux valait ne pas refuser l'offre et profiter de ce nouveau statut à venir pour récolter un maximum d'information sur ce monde des plus étranges et cette drôle d'organisation au nom qu'Axel avait d'ores et déjà oubliée.<p>

« J'accepte, dit-il à voix basse. Mais, heu, du coup... Tu peux me détacher, maintenant ? »

Le garçon passa un doigt dans ses cheveux, reprit en main la sucette qui apparaissait et disparaissait de ses paumes, lécha son motif psychédélique – une fois, deux fois, sans répondre, sans même écouter. Et puis, une fois qu'il eut goûté encore à son bonbon, il claqua des doigts ; et soudain la pression contre les poignets de l'enquêteur se relâcha, l'obligeant à retenir quoique difficilement un soupir de soulagement – mieux valait ne pas trop vite crier victoire.

« Chose promise, chose due, fit l'autre, un peu fier. Tu peux le remercier, au fait.  
>– Hein ? Qui ? »<p>

A l'instant où il posait cette question, Axel entendit dans son dos un bruit de pas, furtifs, rapides, quasiment silencieux – aussitôt il se retourna, mais tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut l'ombre d'une chose toute petite s'enfuyant dans les ténèbres. Les liens qui jusque là l'oppressaient s'étaient volatilisés et lui-même restait hébété, se demandant si la magie qui semblait animer ce monde avait ou non encore fait des siennes.

« Un chauve, expliqua Roxas, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il pourrait avoir la corde quand j'en aurai fini avec toi – il attendait ce moment avec impatience, tu comprends.  
>– Mais attends, intervint l'humain, une minute de réflexion plus tard, tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, ce truc...<br>– Il était derrière toi. »

Le roux tressaillit – et dire que cette chose étrange et difforme s'était trouvée planquée derrière lui pendant tout ce temps, ça lui donnait carrément la chair de poule. Mais il secoua doucement la tête et tâcha de se reprendre ; il était libre, après tout, et il fit valoir ce droit en se levant, à nouveau fier, et surtout satisfait de dépasser cette fois le blond en taille. L'air à nouveau narquois, un peu du moins, il voulut glisser les mains dans les poches de son manteau – aussitôt Roxas l'en empêcha, s'emparant de son bras, et seigneur, que ce gamin avait de la force !  
>Bizarrement, ça lui fit exactement la même impression que lorsque la dénommée Kairi lui avait démontré la sienne. Et c'était plutôt loin d'être une bonne impression, à vrai dire.<p>

« Suis-moi, ordonna le gosse, et il réarrangea une mèche du foutoir de ses cheveux blonds. Tu peux pas rester comme ça.  
>– Hein ? S'étonna l'autre. Mais pourquoi ? Ma tête te dérange, ou quoi ? »<p>

Roxas soupira une nouvelle fois ; et de toute sa force phénoménale d'enfant visiblement pas si puéril que ça, il força Axel à le suivre, compressant au passage son malheureux avant-bras, en direction d'un escalier menant visiblement à une quelconque surface.

« Écoute-moi bien, crétin, l'apostropha-t-il, t'es un humain, faible, comme tous les humains, et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si les gens d'ici le découvraient ?  
>– Tu appelles ces choses des gens ? »<p>

L'adolescent ignora la question et, une fois arrivé à la dernière marche, ouvrit violemment la porte devant eux, donnant sur le monde tiède, aigre-doux, rose-orange-noir qu'Axel avait découvert un peu plus tôt. Un coup d'œil bref jeté au ciel lui fit découvrir que l'astre y brillant n'était ni soleil ni lune, mais bien une espèce de tache sans forme précise, ondulant d'orange pâle dans le lointain d'un ciel tout aussi orange, bien que teintés de gris par endroits.

Soudain, le vent se mit à souffler, et une légère bourrasque soulever les cheveux du roux jeune homme.

« Félicitations, Axel, murmura à son oreille une voix bien connue. Et bonne chance pour la suite de ta mission... »

L'humain sursauta – puis il se rappela soudain que, oui, dans ce monde, le vent pouvait parler, et lui avait déjà susurré maintes indications, et il s'effraya lui-même lorsqu'il envisagea la possibilité qu'il finît par s'y accoutumer. Roxas, de son côté, fronça les sourcils, et afficha une mine légèrement agacée.

« Dis donc, le vent, lança-t-il, les arbres m'ont tout dit, tu sais ? Si je te reprends une seule fois à essayer d'aider une de mes proies...  
>– Proies ? S'étrangla aussitôt Axel.<br>– Aaah, souffla le coupable, aah, comme je suis désolé... »

La fin de son souffle, frais contre la nuque un peu humide de sueur, s'évanouit lentement dans le lointain – et tandis que Roxas, pas dérangé le moins du monde par cette discussion des plus étranges ou improbables, commençait à énoncer quels changements allait devoir faire dans son apparence le malheureux Axel, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda s'il aurait un jour l'occasion de parler encore à cet éventuel premier ami.

* * *

><p>J'avoue : j'aime beaucoup le personnage du vent. Et je suis très fière de mes petits chauves.<p>

Ils sont cool, vous trouvez pas ? *sort*

Bref, à la prochaine pour encore plus de conneries en tout genre ! xD


End file.
